In sports training there is a growing need for improving athlete performance. A variety of tools, systems and gut feeling type schemes have been tried with varied results. These attempts are regarded insufficient because these attempts lack measurable assessments, measurable base levels, measurable progress and lack a clear indication of correlation between effort expended in employing such tools and systems.
For example, a chronometric gate developed by the Australian company Fusion Sports employs only low level cognitive order cues by stimulating an athlete with color Light Emitting Diode (LED) signals. Another luminous signal stimulating device developed by Dynavision (I-Span) provides the same type of low level cognitive order as the Fusion Sports system employing both light and sound. Wayne Engineering has developed a visual reaction time system with low level visual stimulation. Despite some athletic performance results being achieved, repeatability of training regimes results in variable outcomes from athlete to athlete, which perpetuates reliance on elusive talent which lacks sufficient definition.
Recent research points to the human brain playing a major role in athletic performance.
There is a need to reduce reliance on subjective talent assessments in assessing, improving and attaining athletic performance.